


A step back in time

by Lilytames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil salazar syltheirn, F/M, Time travel to founders time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilytames/pseuds/Lilytames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post HBP. After the Horcrux hunt comes to nothing Harry and friends are given a new assignment, involving time-travel and some famous wizards from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A step back in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry potter fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harry+potter+fandom).



A month into the summer holidays.  
Harry's quest for Horcruxes was so far proving fruitless, Hermione and Ron had been with him, without complaints, every step of the way and Harry was grateful, but he was starting to feel the whole thing was a waste of time.  
After three weeks of research and visting ancient wizarding sites, still no luck.  
After yet another search had led to a dead end, they arrived back at headquarters, the now deserted Hogwarts, and entered Dumbledore's old office.  
They had been popping into the office on and off in between their travels in the hope of catching his portrait awake. Harry was sure the painting would be able to give him advice, but each time he had checked it had been fast asleep and there seemed to be no way of waking it.  
Hermione and Ron collapsed into chairs. Harry stood in front of the portrait of Dumbledore, still sleeping peacefully in it's frame.

 

"Hello again, sir," he said sadly, not expecting a response.   
He jumped as the portrait unexpectedly opened his eyes and smiled.   
"Ah, Harry! I am glad to see you here, and Ronald and Hermione too."  
"Thank you sir," Harry said carefully, not being used to speaking to portraits of people he had actually known.  
"So, judging by your depressed manner, you have had no luck tracking down hidden Horcruxes?"  
"No sir. We've tried Godric's Hollow, The Riddle's old house, Gringott's, St. Mungo's...."  
"Well, Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "my unexpected demise prevented me from telling you earlier about my back-up plan. If it works, it will, hopefully, prevent the sorry incidents we were unfortunate enough to witness from ever occuring. I planned for it just in case the Horcruxes proved to be too well hidden. Desperate times call for desperate measures, do they not?"  
"I don't understand, sir," Harry sighed.   
"Look in the cupboard behind you, there is an item there that I accquired with great difficulty. It is all set and ready to go. You must all place your hands on it together and hold on tight. It is important that you all go, Miss Granger's knowledge of history will prove vital. This item will take you back to where it all began. If you can change history, you can change our time. But remember, you must only change one event. Meddling with time is a dangerous business. No matter how tempting it is, you must not change anything else. And, when it is done, you must come straight back home. Do you understand, Harry?"  
"Yes sir," Harry replied. He wanted to ask more questions but the portrait fell asleep again.

 

Harry turned to Ron who had already opened the cupboard. "So, what is it?"  
"A giant egg timer, apparently," said Ron, puzzled.  
On the bottom shelf of the cupboard was a hour-glass shape made of gleaming crystal.  
"It's a time turner," Harry said, recognising it. "A bloody big one!"   
Unlike the one Hermione had once had, which had been small enough for her to wear around her neck on a chain, this one was the height of Dumbledore's desk.  
"They come in different sizes," Hermione examined it, "tiny ones send you back hours, bigger ones months, and this sort sends you back years."  
"Are we going back to when I was a baby?" Asked Harry, thoughtfully. "When my parents died?"  
"Maybe we're going back to when Voldemort was a baby," Hermione suggested, "to make sure he doesn't grow up alone in a orphanage perhaps?"  
"Maybe," Harry agreed. "Well, shall we find out then?"  
The others nodded and moved closer.  
"Ready?" Harry asked. "On three....One. Two. Three!"  
The trio placed their hands on the time turner, the room disolved around them, they felt the sensation of flying backwards and then it was over and they were standing outside on the banks of the lake.

 

"That was weird," said Ron, shaking his head to clear the feeling of disorientation. "So. When are we?"  
"Look at Hogwarts," said Hermione quietly, pointing to the castle.  
The building was much smaller than the one they knew and loved, and missing many of it's wings and towers. It walls gleamed as if the stone had only recently been hewn.  
"It's new! It's only just been finished," she explained. "That's the original building! Most of it was added later, we must have gone back almost a thousand years." She turned round excitedly. "You know who'll be here? Godric Gryffindor! We can actually meet him!"  
"Well that's a history field trip for you." Ron grinned at her. "But what are we supposed to be changing?"   
"Go 'Back where it all began.' Where what began?" Hermione wondered.  
"Slytherin." Harry suddenly realised. "He founded the pure blood movement, he started the Gaunt family, it all goes back to him."  
"So we have to prevent him leaving, prevent the split?" Hermione shrugged. "How would that help?"  
"Is there anything about it in Hogwarts: A History?" Asked Harry.  
"Yes!" Hermione shouted happily. "Of course! He didn't meet his wife until after he left, if we can prevent him from leaving at all...."  
"He'll never marry her." Harry finished. "The Gaunt's will never be born. Voldemort will never be born."  
"Can we do that?" Ron looked worried. "Mess up time like that?"   
"Dumbledore thinks we can," said Harry firmly. "That's good enough for me."  
"So." Harry looked at Hermione."What do we do first?"  
"Well, we'll have to find some new, I mean old clothes. We can't go around dressed like this a thousand years ago and we can't carry the time turner around with us either, we're going to have to stash it somewhere," she said thoughtfully. "Let's get down to Hogsmeade."  
"Is it there?" Harry looked surprised. "I didn't think it was that old."  
"It's there, been there years," she said firmly, "we can get a room at The Three Broomsticks."

 

Hogsmeade was indeed there, though much smaller than the Hogsmeade they knew. They took the road that usually led to The Three Broomsticks and stopped in their tracks.   
"Oh, it's not there," Hermione said helplessly.   
A pig farm stood on the site instead, a farmer eyed them suspiciously. Harry gave him a friendly wave and quickly pulled the other two away.   
They sat down at the side of the cart track with the time turner.  
"Now what," Hermione muttered, embarrassed at having been wrong.  
"Let's go back to Hogwarts," Harry decided. 

 

Half an hour later Harry led the way up the newly laid cobbled path to the castle.  
"Okay, if we all get under the cloak, we can sneak in and find somewhere to put the time turner," he planned, "then we can...."  
"Halt!" Shouted a voice behind them.  
They turned around, a young man in brown robes, with reddish hair and beard, was walking towards them.  
"Who are you? These lands belong to Lady Ravenclaw."  
He strode up to them and drew his silver sword.  
"Let me do the talking," Hermione whispered, the boys nodded.  
"Greetings, Sir. My name is Lady Hermione Granger, these are my faithful servants, Harry and Ronald," Hermione announced in a refined voice. "We have travelled from my father's lands far away, to hide this er....magical er....diamond from my wicked uncle," she finished lamely.   
Ron tried not to laugh.   
"I had heard there were powerful wizards here who could help us."  
"Indeed?" The man looked sceptical. "Well, you had better come inside the castle. My Lady will return soon."  
They followed him into the Entrance Hall, the same size and shape as they remembered but much plainer.  
He showed them into a side room with wooden furniture and a large fireplace.  
Harry and Ron carefully put the time turner down on a table.  
The man waved them to a seat.  
"My name is Godric Gryffindor. This is the castle of Hogwarts," he told them, proudly.   
"It's magnificent," Hermione said quickly.  
"It is not just a castle," Godric continued, looking pleased, "it is a school, where we teach children who are blessed with magical ability."  
The door suddenly opened, a short, plump, blonde young woman in a brown dress and yellow shawl entered the room and stopped in surprise.  
"Oh. Do we have guests, Godric?" She smiled at the trio, "welcome to our school, may I fetch you some wine?"  
"Yes please, that would be very kind," Hermione smiled back.  
The woman backed out again.  
"That is Mistress Hufflepuff," explained Godric, "a very kind woman. Perhaps too much so."  
"Helga Hufflepuff!" Whispered Hermione.   
They sat uncomfortably, smiling at Godric, while Hermione tried to think what to say.   
The sound of horse's hooves on the cobbled path came through the window.  
"I hear Lady Ravenclaw returning. Excuse me," Godric announced and left the room.  
Ron rounded on Hermione, "why do we have to be faithful servants?" he demanded.  
"Sorry," Hermione sighed. "I thought it was best if you didn't say much, no offence but you're likely to mess up. And servants are more likely to keep quiet."  
"I can go with that," Harry said quickly, "you know more about history than us."  
"Faithful servants," muttered Ron, "I feel like Crabbe and Goyle."

 

The door opened and Helga re-entered with a tray of silver goblets and a flagon of wine.  
She poured them each a goblet and sat down.  
"It is so nice to have visitors," she smiled. "My name is Helga Hufflepuff."  
"I am Lady Granger, you can call me Hermione. This is Harry and Ronald."  
"Faithful servants!" Said Ron sarcastically.  
"I am very pleased to meet you," said Helga. "May I ask where you are from?"  
"A small settlement owned by my father, not far from London," Hermione quickly invented.   
"I've never been to London," Helga smiled, "you wear very strange clothes, if I may say so, but I imagine that is how people in London dress?"  
"Yes. We're very radical, down there," Hermione agreed.  
"And sir, may I ask what is that you have on your face?" Helga asked Harry shyly.  
It took a few seconds for him to realise what she meant.   
"A new invention," he explained, handing his glasses over for her to have a look. "It helps you see better, for people whose eyesight isn't very good."  
She examined his glasses with interest, then carefully handed them back. 

 

The door opened again and this time Godric entered with a tall, beautiful dark haired woman in a blue dress.  
Hermione glared at Ron, who was staring amazed.  
"My betrothed. Lady Ravenclaw," announced Godric. "Rowena, this is the Lady Granger."  
"Hermione," said Hermione.  
"And her servants, Harry and Ronald."  
"FAITHFUL servants," corrected Ron.  
Rowena smiled. "Welcome, I hear you have a magical artifact you wish to hide."  
Hermione pointed to the time turner. "We were hoping to leave it here where it would be safe."  
"That can be arranged. You must stay for supper and tell us more about it."   
Over supper Hermione, with help from Ron and Harry, made up a story about her uncle's betrayal, her parent's imprisonment and the attempted theft of the time turner.   
Harry suspected Godric and Rowena didn't believe a word of it although they agreed to let them all stay at Hogwarts. Helga, on the other hand, swallowed every word.

 

After supper Helga showed them all to their rooms.  
Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Godric kissing Rowena goodnight in the hall.  
"Helga?" Asked Hermione carefully. "Godric and Rowena, did they say they're going to marry?"  
"Yes, Lady Grang...Hermione," Helga told her, "the wedding is in two weeks." She giggled. "I've never seen Rowena so happy."   
"That's not right," Hermione said, after Helga had left. "I wonder what happened. You can see they love each other."  
"What's not right?" Asked Harry, surprised.  
Hermione sighed, "I wish you two had read 'Hogwarts: A History.' I'm talking about Godric and Rowena. They weren't married. The first two chapters are all about the founders, and there's no mention of a marriage between two of them. That's a big thing to miss out. So obviously it didn't happen....won't happen, you know what I mean, they're not going to get married. Something went wrong."  
The following morning Harry and Ron made their way to the dining hall, feeling rather self-conscious. Godric had found them some clean clothes and neither of them were used to wearing jerkins and breeches.   
The dining hall was a much smaller room then the Great Hall present day Hogwarts used and had only one table. It was empty apart from a maid and Hermione, who was sitting at the table in a green dress Rowena had lent her, her hair twisted up on her head in a historical style that rather suited her.  
"Morning," she said happily.  
"You look nice." Ron grinned.  
"Thank you," Hermione smirked. "I wish I could say the same about you!"  
"Shut up," Ron grumbled, helping himself to porridge.  
"A fine morning, sir," smiled the maid, pouring wine.  
"Thank you." Harry took his goblet and kicked Ron who looked as if he was about to address her as 'Comely serving wench'.   
"What was that for?" Ron glared and rubbed his ankle.  
"To stop you saying what you were about to say." Harry grinned.  
"How do you know what I was about to say?"  
"Because I know you."  
"Stop bickering," Hermione said impatientally, "what's wrong with you two? We're in the past, this is the trip of a lifetime! Don't spoil it."  
"Yes mistress. Your faithful servants most humbly apologise!" Ron bowed.  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
Harry grinned. "We shouldn't let him drink wine at breakfast."  
"Actually, why do they have wine at breakfast?" Ron wondered.  
"The water wasn't clean, drinking it could you make you very sick," Hermione explained.  
"Hey!" she added, "they hadn't discovered the Aguamenti charm. I must show that to Rowena."  
"Won't that be changing history?" Harry pointed out.  
"Damn! Yes, we musn't do that," Hermione agreed firmly.

 

After breakfast, they left the dining room so the maid could clear up and stood in the entrance hall wondering what to do. Godric passed through followed by a group of children.  
"Good morning guests," he said politely. "How was your breakfast?"  
"Great, thanks," Harry smiled.  
"These are my students," Godric explained. "I'll just get them started on today's lesson, then I can show you around."  
He pushed open a door and the students followed him.  
"A tour of the early days! This is going to be the best history lesson ever!" Said Hermione with great enthusiasm.  
Ron and Harry made faces at each other.  
"I saw that!" Snapped Hermione. "Honestly, aren't you two interested in anything educational?"  
"No," said Ron instantly. "Harry, don't let her see that room," he pointed after Godric, "it looks suspicously like a library."

 

Ten minutes later Godric returned.  
"My students are just reading this morning, they can do that alone. So I am at your disposal."   
"I do like your castle." Hermione told him. "Is it new? It seems so bright and clean."  
"The castle is new. In fact, it was built to my own design," Godric told them, modestly. "But the lands belong to Rowena, her father died without a son so the land passed to his surviving daughter."   
"Surviving daughter? Does that mean Rowena had a sister?" Interupted Hermione.  
"She had two, but neither lived very long. She has long considered Helga a sister, Helga's mother was Rowena's mother's lady-in-waiting, so the two girls were children together."   
Hermione nodded, making a mental note to manually update her copy of Hogwarts: A History.  
"Anyway, the house was too small for our needs, so we had the castle built instead." Godric continued.  
"So is it just the three of you?" Harry asked, hoping to find out more on Slytherin.  
"No, there are four of us. My old friend Salazar Slytherin is the fourth, but he is away."  
"What's he doing?" Asked Hermione, with interest.  
"I do not know, he prefers to keep much of his doings to himself."  
"I bet he does!" Muttered Ron darkly. 

 

After a tour of the castle Godric took them into the grounds. Helga was sitting on the grass by the edge of the forest with several small children sitting around her.  
"Now, today we'll be learning how to gather wood for wands." She held up what seemed to be a twig. "Who can tell me what this is?"  
"It's a Bowtruckle, Mistress Hufflepuff," said a boy of about seven, proudly. "A tree guardian."  
"Very good, Nathan," smiled Helga. "Yes, they guard trees from harm. The trees they protect are often very good sources of wood for wands, but Bowtruckles can prevent you from getting too close. Their sharp fingers can be a danger to your eyes. I've put this one in a body-bind so he can't hurt any of you. But don't worry, it won't harm him and we'll set him free when we've finished with him."  
She passed the Bowtruckle around, the Hufflepuffs examined it with keen interest.   
Helga smiled and waved at Godric and the trio as they passed.  
"Be careful Peter, he's very delicate," she added gently to the boy holding the Bowtruckle.  
"The first ever Hufflepuffs!" Whispered Hermione. "Aren't they sweet!"  
"They're certainly tiny," said Ron surprised, "hey Godric! How old do you have to be to come here?"  
"Oh we accept children of any age," said Godric, cheerfully. "But most are aged from eight to thirteen." 

 

He was cut off by terrified screaming coming from behind the castle. Helga leapt to her feet.  
Godric turned and charged towards the screams, the trio following.  
Rowena, wand in hand, was backing her students into the forest away from a black dragon with purple eyes and a ridged back, not fully grown, but still large enough to be a danger, which was rearing over them.   
"A Hebridean Black." Ron indentified it.   
"Of course," whispered Hermione terrified. "No one was controlling dragons, they ran wild."  
Godric drew his sword and rushed at it. "You will not threaten My Lady, you brute!!"  
The dragon roared and turned on him, swinging it's tail and catching him in the chest. He was knocked backwards but leapt up again and ran back towards it.  
The dragon took a swipe at him but he ducked it's claws and thrust his sword into it's underbelly.  
It roared in pain and fury and lunged it's head towards him, it's teeth gleaming.  
Godric dropped and rolled, realised his sword was still stuck in the dragon and looked round for an alternative weapon.  
Harry pulled out his wand. "Stupefy!"  
One stunner was no use agaisnt a Hebridean Black, but Ron and Hermione joined in. Catching on, Godric drew his own wand. "STUPEFY!"  
Four stunners at once caused the dragon to collapse.  
"Lucky it wasn't a fully grown one." Ron looked relieved.  
"It was lucky you were here!" Rowena said sternly. "One man with only a sword is rarely a match for a dragon."  
"A man should protect his lady," insisted Godric.   
"But there is no need to be reckless," sighed Rowena, "how is it protecting me, if you lose your life?"  
"What was that spell again?" Godric turned to the trio, apparently not wanting to answer that question.  
"Stupefy. It's a stunner," Harry explained, "it knocks you out, but it doesn't last so we'd better leave before the dragon wakes up again."   
"It will not," Godric told them firmly, he retrieved his sword from the dragon's stomach and sliced it's head off.  
Hermione leapt back from the spreading pool of dragon blood, looking disgusted.  
"Stupefy." Godric repeated to himself as he led the way back to the castle. "I must remember it."  
"Thank you," whispered Rowena to the trio, "he is too proud to be told, but I think you saved his life."

 

"We couldn't have done." Harry pointed out afterwards. "If he'd have died without us being here, it would have been in the book, right? 'Godric Gryffindor died in a fight with a dragon'."  
"That's true. He didn't," said Hermione firmly. "We didn't change anything big, just introduced the stunner a few centuries early, but we probably shouldn't have done, I mean, he'd have been alright by himself."  
That evening at dinner, the trio saw the entire student body together for the first time, it was surprisingly small. Helga's Hufflepuffs, who included most of the youngest students, only numbered eleven. Rowena's Ravenclaws consisted of nine, all older than most of the Hufflepuffs. Godric's Gryffindors were the largest group with fifteen, mostly boys, of varied ages. Then there were ten Slytherins, who were all grouped together at one end of the table.   
Among them were a haughty looking girl, obviously used to the finer things in life and ready to make a fuss if she didn't get them, a boy with a particulary dark, intense look and permanantly brooding expression, another boy with a fixed sneer who reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy and a thin girl with very piercing eyes which stared out disconsertingly from behind her curtain of black hair. Godric had pointed them out as the Slytherins just before dinner started, but Harry had already guessed for himself.

 

Hermione nudged Harry. "You know what I've just realised? The Slytherins. They're already splitting."   
"What do you mean 'splitting'?" Harry asked her.   
"They're all sitting together in a group. The other three houses are all mixed up."   
Harry looked round the table properly and realised this was true, on one side of him was a Gryffindor with a small Hufflepuff next to him. On the other side of Harry was Godric and another of his Gryffindors with a Ravenclaw in the middle. What was more, they were all talking and laughing together, unlike the Slytherins who were sitting in sullen silence.   
Hemione was right, the Slytherins had clearly formed their own faction and weren't about to start mixing easily, in fact Harry suspected their attempt to keep the school together was a lost cause whether Salazar left or not. 

 

"This hasn't exactly been productive, all we've done so far is introduce the stunning spell prematurely and given Hermione a chance to write a book," Ron complained on the third day.   
"Getting fed up with the food are you?" Hermione asked sweetly. "Missing your bangers and mash?"  
"Well that would be nice," Ron admitted, "it would also be nice to have a proper hot bath."   
Harry sighed, "we're supposed to be preventing the split, we can't do that if Slytherin isn't here. We're just going to have to wait for him"   
"Maybe we're not supposed to prevent him leaving," Ron suggested, "maybe we're supposed to hit him with an Avada Kedavra before he can do any damage."   
"Don't make jokes like that," Hermione admonished.   
"Either way we'll have to wait for him to turn up," Harry pointed out, "we''ll just have to find something to do 'til then"   
"Perhaps we could help out somehow?" Hermione suggested. "They are letting us stay after all. I think we should try and make ourselves useful." 

 

Two lessons were taking place at once in the large room that was used for most of the indoor study.   
The Hufflepuffs were gathered around an old table with a cauldron in the middle, watching as Helga cut up some roots, most of them had to stand on their chairs to see properly. When she'd finished she pushed the roots aside and picked up the leaves   
"Now it's very important that the Mandrake leaves are cut with a silver knife, or the potion is useless. Simon, could you pass me the silver knife? Thank you."   
Helga quickly sliced the leaves then reached for some large red berries.   
"So, who wants to squeeze the juice out of these?"   
All the children put their hands up at once, Helga smiled.   
"Very well, Emily, Peter and Claire can all squeeze some berries. There aren't enough for you all, but the rest of you can help me peel the skin from these figs."   
"Emily," she added quickly, "not too close to the cauldron dear. It's very hot."   
The children carefully started squeezing and peeling fruit, Helga watching closely.   
"Oh dear," she smiled as Peter squeezed a berry too hard and squirted juice all over the table, "never mind, Peter." She flicked her wand to clear the juice up.   
"Look Mistress Hufflepuff. I peeled all the skin off in one piece!" A boy announced happily.   
"Those kids are so cute," Hermione whispered to Harry as they stood watching.   
At the next table sat the Ravenclaws, writing on sheets of parchment.   
Ron sat down next to the smallest boy. "Alright, Titch?" He grinned. "Having fun, then?" "Hello sir." The boy smiled and showed Ron a complicated array of ancient runes. "I hope this is correct."   
"Er....yeah...looks fine," Ron said, helplessly.   
"Serves you right!" Sniffed Hermione.   
Rowena looked up from the parchment she was examining. "Good morning. How are you today?"   
"Fine thanks, Rowena," smiled Hermione. "We were just wondering, is there anything we can do to help out at all?"   
"That's very kind, do you know anything about the study of Runes, Hermione?"   
"Oh yes, they're one of my favourite subjects," Hermione said enthusiasticly.   
"Really? Runes are one of my favourite subjects as well," said Rowena sounding very pleased. "You can assist me with this class if you would like to."   
"I'd be delighted." Hermione sat down "What about my servants?"   
Ron scowled.   
"I think Godric would be glad of some extra pairs of hands," Rowena said thoughtfully.  
"That's fine. Where is he?" Harry grinned, pleased at the thought of spending more time with Godric.   
"He is working in the forest today," Said Rowena sadly, "whatever he's doing, I fear it's not wise." 

 

Harry and Ron made their way to the edge of the forest where Godric was standing with both the Gryffindors and Slytherins.   
"Morning Godric," Harry said cheerfully, "we wondered if you wanted any help with anything."   
"That's good of you. Yes, three pairs of hands are better than one," said Godric in a rugged, robust way that reminded Harry of Hagrid.  
"You aren't catching dragons, are you?" Asked Ron, a little nervously.   
Godric laughed. "No, not a dragon. There is a wild Graphorn that has found it's way into our forest. We are going to hunt it down."   
"Forgive me, Sir Gryffindor, but is there a reason for doing so?" Asked the Slytherin who looked like Malfoy.   
"I was wondering that," muttered Ron.   
"It's horn can be ground to powder for use in potions. We will find it very useful," Godric explained, apparently not spotting the sarcasm, "are there any other questions. No? Well then, the hunt begins."   
He turned and strode into the forest, followed by the students, half of whom looked rather reluctant.   
"Reminds you of Hagrid, doesn't he?" Harry grinned at Ron. 

 

The forest of a thousand years ago was much smaller and more thinly spaced, there was less to trip over and more light to see by.   
"Did you hear that Sir Gryffindor?" A boy stopped and pointed between the trees, where the noise of a large animal could be heard. "That could be our quarry."   
"It could indeed!" Godric drew his sword and leapt through the trees. Then returned, looking disapointed. "Just a unicorn."   
Most of the Slytherins smirked.   
"Let's divide into groups and comb the forest seperately," he suggested. "I'll lead one group, Harry here can lead anoth...." "  
Sir Gryffindor, look! I've seen it." Shouted a Gryffindor boy, proudly. He ran, pointing, towards a large greyish-purple quadruped with two long and nasty looking horns, which was rooting in the undergrowth in the near distance.   
"Yes, that's the lad!" Godric ran after him, sword in hand. 

 

The group stopped a few feet away and Godric held up a hand to indicate they shouldn't move closer.   
"Now, the Graphorn has a powerful skin that repels magic. So we're going to have to use brute strength." He took a step forward.   
The Graphorn had now realised it was surrounded, it eyed the group, then, without warning, charged. The Slytherins screamed and fled, the Gryffindors closed in.   
Godric leapt on the Graphorn's back and wrestled it flat to the ground.  
"Rowena's right," Harry said to Ron, "he's gonna get himself killed one day."   
Godric frantically swung his sword at the Graphorn's neck, missing it, while a Gryffindor boy hit it on the head with a rock. The Graphorn threw Godric off and rounded on the students, who had armed themselves with large sticks and rocks and attempted to hit it.   
"Hang on!" Harry had a sudden idea, he stepped forward with his wand.   
"It's skin repels magic, Harry," Godric shouted over the noise.   
"Incarcerous!" Harry pointed at the Graphorn. Ropes flew from his wand and wrapped around it, tying it's legs together.   
Unbalanced, it toppled over and Godric leapt in with his sword.   
"That's another spell I must remember. Many thanks," he panted, pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

 

The Gryffindor students walked back to the castle in a group, levitating the Graphorn corpse along with them. Harry and Ron walked ahead of them with Godric. "I'll be glad when Salazar returns, and can take his students back," Godric told them, "they don't seem to enjoy lessons with me and..." He lowered his voice, "I don't greatly enjoy teaching them."   
"So do you know when he'll be back?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.   
"Tomorrow morning or possibly this evening if the travelling conditions are right, he sent me an owl this morning."   
"Finally," Ron said quietly to Harry. "We can get on with the job." 

 

During the morning break Harry and Ron found Hermione in the library doing some sketches of Rowena, Godric, Helga and the early version of the castle. "I've never been great at drawing," she sighed, "I wish I'd brought my camera."   
"Those the illustrations for the revised version of Hogwarts: A History?" Ron grinned. "That's right," Hermione nodded,"have you ever realised there isn't a single portrait or statue of any of the founders in Hogwarts?"   
"I've seen a statue of Slytherin," Harry remembered.  
"Really?" Ron looked surprised. "Where?"   
"In The Chamber Of Secrets." Harry grimaced, remembering how unpleasant it was down there. "Ugly old bugger, looks a bit like a monkey."   
After break Harry and Ron helped Godric with removing the Graphorn's long horns and grinding them to powder.   
"Rowena will be pleased," said Godric, decanting the powder into a bottle, "this is a rare ingredigent."   
"Isn't it, my love?" He asked as Rowena herself came into the room. He held up the bottle. "Graphorn horn."   
"Yes, it's a very useful potions ingredigent," Rowena agreed, looking at the dead Graphorn spread across the table, "but I do hope you did not try to tackle that creature on your own."   
"Well, not entirely alone," said Godric causually.   
Rowena sighed. "Godric, look at the size of the brute, it could have..."   
"Oh you worry too much, Lady Ravenclaw." Godric vaulted over the table. "You should learn to have more fun." He scooped her up in his arms, making her giggle and ran out into the grounds with her, passing two small brothers from Hufflepuff in the entrance hall. 

 

Having finished with the Graphorn, Harry wandered out into the hall and watched the Hufflepuffs, who were practising disarming each other.   
"Expelliarmus!" The older one shouted happily, pointing his wand.   
His brother's wand flew across the room. "Oh, you got me!" He squealed, and ran to retrieve it.   
"Expelliarmus!" He shouted back and missed.   
The older boy laughed.   
"Expelliarmus," the younger boy tried again, this time it worked. "I got you!" He cheered.   
"Only because I let you," his brother insisted.   
"Edward, Michael, no duelling in the hall!" Said Helga's voice firmly.   
They turned round guiltily. Helga looked down at them, sternly. "That's against the rules, isn't it?"   
"Yes, Mistress Hufflepuff," they admitted, embarassed.   
Harry grinned as Helga led the boys away to the library. 

 

The weather continued to be warm for the rest of the afternoon but by evening clouds were gathering and it started to get dark early, by nine o'clock it was also pouring with rain.   
The trio and Godric sat by the fire in the library although they didn't really need a fire, the castle seemed surprisingly cosy for such an old style of building during a storm. "There are enchantments on the walls to keep the weather outside," explained Godric, "Rowena thought of it."   
Hermione added that to her list of mental notes.   
A loud knocking suddenly echoed through the halls, making everyone jump.   
"I think someone's at the door!" Ron remarked.   
"Ah, that'll be Salazar," said Godric, looking pleased. He stood up and left the room.  
"Slytherin." Harry stood up. "Should we go too? We might find something out."   
"Using the cloak?" Asked Hermione, looking up from her book.   
Harry nodded and pulled his invisbility cloak out of his pocket.  
The three of them draped it over themselves and, careful not to make any noise, followed Godric down the corridor, to the entrance hall, where a servant was pushing the huge doors closed.   
"It was Lord Slytherin, Sir Gryffindor. He is back," the man told Godric.  
"Where is he now, Robert?"   
"In there, Sir." The servant indicated the side room Godric had first shown the trio into. 

 

Godric pushed the door open, the trio followed him in and stood in the corner. A thin man in a black travelling cloak sat by the fire, his face in shadow, one hand resting lightly on the table. He turned his head as Godric entered the room.  
"Godric, my friend," he said quietly.   
"People who call you 'My friend' are always up to no good," muttered Ron.   
"I am glad to see you again, I have much to show you."   
"Salazar, it is good to have you back," said Godric warmly. "A very bad night tonight, shall I fetch some warm wine?"   
"That would be welcome."   
Godric left again, the trio stood silently in the corner trying not to make a sound. Slytherin sat back in his chair, the hood of his cloak still hiding his face and tapped his fingers on the table. The trio were starting to get uncomfortable, huddled in the corner when Godric re-entered with two steaming goblets.  
Salazar stood up and pushed back his hood revealing a dark haired and handsome but rather pale young man. "Thank you," he said in the same quiet voice, taking one goblet.   
"So, how was Canterbury?" Asked Godric as the two men sipped their wine.   
"A fine city," Salazar responded simply. "How have my students been managing without me?"   
"I've taken care of them, though I'm sure they'll be glad of your return."  
Salazar nodded silently. The two wizards finished their wine and left the room. 

 

Harry, Ron and Hermione straightened themselves out of their corner and pulled the invisibility cloak off.   
"For God's sake!" Yelled Ron, making Hermione jump. "I like Godric, but he's gotta be blind, deaf and stupid if he can't see Salazar's a bad guy. That's a wizard gone wrong if ever I saw one!"   
"Yes, he's got 'dark wizard' written all over him," Hermione agreed. "Doesn't look much like an old monkey though, Harry. I'd say he's quite good looking."   
"You can't FANCY him! That's SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!" Ron almost choked.   
"Of course I don't!" said Hermione, much too quickly. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm just saying Harry seems to have made a mistake."   
"Tom Riddle said that statue was of Slytherin." Harry shrugged. "But I suppose he couldn't really have known for a fact, could he? Maybe he just assumed it was."   
"I wonder what Slytherin's been up to?" Hermione continued.   
"No good!" Said Ron flatly.   
"What do you think he had in that package?"  
"What package?" Said Harry surprised. "I didn't see a package."   
"Neither did Godric," Hermione pointed out. "Probably because Slytherin didn't want him to." 

 

As the trio stood in the hall, Slytherin re-appeared, followed by a servant carrying a trunk.   
"Good evening, Sir," smiled Hermione, Ron glared at her.  
"Good evening," responded Slytherin cooly and walked past her up the stairs.  
Harry could sense another Ron and Hermione row brewing and decided to leave them to it.

 

Wandering aimlessly in a upstairs corridor, Harry heard Godric's voice coming from a room behind him, he was answered by the cold quiet voice of Slytherin. Harry couldn't make out out any clear words and pressed his ear against the door, listening hard. This wasn't much help, so deciding to risk it, he ducked under the cloak and entered the room.  
"It would seem these people know much that we don't," Godric was saying.   
Harry quietly slid into the corner as Godric went to close the door, which from his point of view had apparently blown open.  
"But I am not sure I approve of most of it. I certainly would not like to think you are teaching children how to rob others of their free will and turn them into mindless slaves."  
"I did not say that I would, Godric," Salazar replied calmly, "I merely said that it was possible."  
"Just because one can achieve something, does not mean that one should," Godric told him firmly.  
"I would like to know," Slytherin asked, acidly, "how you intend to develop the varied uses of magic further, which was after all the entire point of this school, if you are unwilling to experiment."   
"That was not the entire point," Godric countered sharply, "that was only one aim, the others being to pass on knowledge to future generations and teach children how to use and control their gifts wisely."   
"What I would also like to know, Godric," Slytherin added, apparently changing the subject, "is, who are those people I passed in the hall?"   
"They're visitors." Godric explained. "Lady Hermione Granger and her servants, Harry and Ronald, from somewhere close to London. They've been here a few days now. We don't know why they came here. Lady Granger told Rowena and I that they had escaped from her uncle who had taken her father's lands. We did not believe that story, but it was obvious that they couldn't tell us their real business. Whatever it is they needed a place they could stay."  
Salazar gave Godric a cold look. "And you let them stay here? You know nothing about them."  
"Yes," said Godric simply.  
"Surely even you wouldn't think that was wise," he snarled, sounding disgusted.   
"Whoever they are, they are good people, they mean no harm," said Godric, passing over the insult.   
"That may be. But we should find out who you've allowed into our school."  
"Do you not trust my judgement?" Demanded Godric.  
Slytherin glared at him "You are a trusting fool, you always were." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
"Yeah, he thinks you're okay, doesn't he?" Harry muttered under his breath.  
Godric left the room by the other door. Harry quickly pulled off the invisibilty cloak and went to find his friends.

 

Hermione was lying on her bed going through her notes, Ron was sitting by the window, absent-mindedly poking the time turner.  
"Don't do that, you might accidently reset it," Hermione told him as Harry entered. "Oh hello, Harry."  
"I've just been spying on Godric and Slytherin," Harry told them, "Slytherin's going to start asking questions, he's not as trusting as the others. He wants to know who we are. We're going to need a new cover story."   
"Or just tell them the truth," Ron added.  
"I don't think we can tell them we're from the future," said Hermione thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure they couldn't understand the idea of time-travel, it's too early for that sort of thinking."  
Harry sat down on the bed "Okay. So what should we tell them then?" He asked.  
"How about we just tell them we've seen the future?" Suggested Ron.  
"You mean we're prophets or something?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, that could work. They'd understand that all right."

 

They found Godric and Rowena curled up in a library chair together by the fire.  
"I'm sorry, we have to talk to you," said Hermione. "It's important."  
They looked surprised.   
Hermione sat at the table. "Now that Lord Slytherin's back, we have to tell you the truth."  
"What truth?" Asked Godric.  
"About ourselves, our real business here," Hermione told him, "i'm not a Lady and they aren't my servants, I made that up, because it was convienient"  
"Sorry," she added.  
"Then who are you?" Asked Rowena.  
"We're prophets," Harry said, quickly. "We've seen the future. We want to prevent it."  
Godric looked puzzled. "How can you prevent the future?"   
"I mean prevent one version of it. Help to create another one, a better one."  
Rowena looked at him. "What do you want to prevent, exactly?"  
"War," Harry told them, simply.  
"War between who?" Asked Godric, sharply.  
"Everyone." Hermione took a deep breath. "You have to believe us, we've seen it. It's going to happen, unless we do something to prevent it. The wizarding world will divide into factions, pure-bloods, half-bloods, people with different beliefs. They'll tear each other apart, try to destroy the world you're trying to create." She jumped to her feet and gripped the edges of the table. "Innocent people will lose their lives and their loved ones. It's going to be terrible."  
Harry and Ron stared at her, taken aback.  
"And it starts here," she continued. "It starts with you. All four of you have to keep together, work together, put aside your differences. The four of you can keep the whole world united for future generations." She stopped abruptly and sat down again.  
"That's why we're here," Harry continued quickly. "To help you."  
"You've actually seen this?" Said Rowena, carefully. "You've had all these visions of the future, between you?"  
"Yes," insisted Harry and Ron together.  
"You have to keep together," Harry told them firmly. "Don't let different ideas and beliefs separate you."  
Godric smiled. "It's good you are so concerned, but we are all good friends. We won't be divided by our beliefs."  
"We could be," said Rowena quietly. "We are all very different after all, it would be easy to turn against each other."  
"Yes," Harry said relieved, "Slytherin in particular."  
"Salazar is my good friend," Godric said, looking offended.  
"I know he is," Harry replied quickly. "But he also has ideas that the rest of you don't agree with. His views on pure-blood for example."  
"You can not deny that, Godric," said Rowena.   
"What we would like," Hermione said thoughtfully, "is to talk to all four of you together, properly."  
"We can arrange that," Godric nodded. "We'll call a proper meeting. Tomorrow evening." He stood up. "It is getting very late, perhaps we should all retire for the night."

 

Later as Harry lay in bed waiting to fall asleep, he thought properly, for the first time about what they were trying to achieve.   
If they actually managed it, if Slytherin didn't leave the school. Would it really mean Voldemort would never be born? And then what? How would that affect Harry's world?  
Was it possible, he hardly dared to think, that maybe his parents would still be alive?   
It was no use, he couldn't sleep.  
Deciding to go for a walk, Harry slid out of bed, pulled some clothes on and left the room quietly so as not to wake Ron.   
Now that the rain had stopped it was a reasonably warm night and Harry thought he'd go outside for some fresh air, he made his way towards the main staircase, turned a corner and walked straight into Salazar Slytherin.  
Slytherin was carrying a small wooden box under one arm, he stopped in his tracks and gave Harry a suspicious look.  
"Who are you?" He demanded, then answered his own question. "You're one of those strangers Godric let in."  
"That's right," Harry told him. "My name's Harry," he added.   
"What are you doing wandering the castle at night?" Salazar asked him sharply.  
Harry shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd go for a walk."   
A strange voice suddenly spoke, making Harry jump. "Let me out, I want to sssstretch, it'sss too sssmall."   
"You've got a snake in that box," Harry realised.   
"What business is it of your's if I have?" Slytherin demanded.   
"It isn't," Harry said quickly, "it's just, I heard it speak."   
"I'm a Parselmouth too," he added.  
Slytherin looked surprised. "Indeed?"  
"Yes," Harry told him. "I know, it's not very common."   
"It isn't," Slytherin agreed, "many of my relatives were Parselmouths but I have never met anyone else who has the gift."  
"Well, I'm very interested in snakes," Harry hastily invented, hoping to find out what Salazar was up to.  
"This is not just any snake," Slytherin told him, with a touch of pride, "it is a basilisk, the king of serpents. It was not easy to acquire"  
Harry remembered Slytherin's basilisk, he had come face to face with it in his second year.   
"It's fangs are greatly venomous although it can kill with it's gaze alone," Salazar continued, "the others would not approve if they knew."  
"They don't appreciate snakes, like we do?" Harry smiled.  
"No. That is why I do not want them to know. I am taking it to it's new home now."  
"Where's that?" Harry asked, although he had already guessed.  
"I have a private room, unknown to the others, where I keep anything I do not wish anybody else to know about. I call it The Chamber Of Secrets."   
"Really?" said Harry, doing his best to sound politely interested. "Where is it?"   
"Deep under the castle. The entrance to it is hidden in my study."  
He looked at Harry thoughtfully for a second. "If you like snakes, why not come with me, Harry?" 

 

Slytherin led the way along the corridors and stopped in front of a black wooden door. Harry smiled to himself as he realised that in his time Salazar's study was a girl's bathroom.  
"Hold the basilisk," Salazar told Harry, pushing the box into his arms.  
Harry took it gingerly while Slytherin unlocked his study door.  
"Who are you? Sssssomone new. I sssmell you," hissed the basilisk, from inside it's box.  
Inside, the study was furnished with expensive looking wooden furniture and various objects which wouldn't have looked out of place in Borgin And Burkes, several skulls of varying sizes were lined up on the mantlepiece and a large glass jar containing a vivid red snake, preserved in a greenish liquid, sat on the desk. On a small table a gold locket rested on a velvet cushion. Harry recognised it as the Gaunt family heirloom, stolen by Tom Riddle to create a Horcrux, and leant over to examine it.  
"That belonged to my mother," Slytherin told Harry. "She died when I was a small child."   
"Sorry to hear that," Harry muttered, thinking of his own mother.

 

Salazar moved aside a low cupboard to reveal a small hole in the wall which Harry knew would later be disguised as a tap, presumbly by a Slytherin descedent.   
Salazar spoke to the hole in Parseltongue. "Open up." The hole glowed and began to grow until it was large enough to enter.   
"Godric doesn't know about this?" Harry clarified.  
"No one knows, but me," Slytherin replied and took the box containing the basilisk back from Harry.

 

They climbed into the tunnel which led down to the corridor Harry had found in his second year. In Harry's time it was dark, dirty and damp but a thousand years ago it was nearly built, clean and dry.  
Slytherin led the way, Harry behind him. Their footsteps echoed on the floor.  
At the end was the door disguised as a wall, two interwined serpents with emeralds for eyes  
"Open," commanded Salazar in Parseltongue.  
The snakes parted and slid out of sight, revealing the entrance.  
He entered the long, torchlit chamber, lined with columns carved with serpents and walked to the end, Harry following.  
"No one else has ever seen this place before," Slytherin told Harry.  
"Yeah, it's....nice," Harry replied quickly. Against the far wall stood the giant statue, looking rather like an old monkey, albeit with a long thin beard, that Harry had assumed to be of Salazar Slytherin.  
Salazar himself stopped in front of it, looked up into the enormous stone face and raised his arms. "Speak to me, Slytherin," he hissed.  
The statue's mouth opened wider and wider into a black hole.  
Salazar carefully opened his box and released the basilisk. It slithered out onto the stone floor. "This is a basilisk. Be careful not to look it in the eyes," he told Harry.  
As a baby, the vivid green basilisk was not much bigger than a cobra, but it was still quite a shock for Harry to see it again.   
"In there," Salazar ordered it, pointing to the statue.  
The basilisk obediently slithered up the statue's feet and entered the hole, which slowly closed behind it.  
Slytherin watched satisfied then turned back to Harry. "Come along."  
He strode back down the Chamber, and out through the doors which slammed shut behind him.  
"So who's the statue of?" Harry asked, as he followed Slytherin back down the corridor.  
"My grandfather, a very powerful wizard and the only family I really knew. He raised me alone, he taught me everything I know."  
"Was he a Parselmouth as well?"  
"Oh yes," said Salazar, sounding very proud of his family's unusual power .

 

Slytherin climbed back out of the hole into his study followed by Harry.   
"Clossse," he hissed and the hole glowed once more and shrank.  
Salazar pushed the cupboard in front of the hole once more while Harry had a proper look at the study. He doubted Godric had ever been in here, even Godric would have to admit there was something dodgy about Salazar if he'd seen this room.   
"Well, it's late, so I think I'll go to bed now," Harry said, deciding it was best to get out of there.  
"Before you leave." Slytherin stopped him. "I showed you my Chamber Of Secrets and the basilisk because you are a Parselmouth and have a affinity with snakes as well as I do. I decided you were trustworthy, you would not inform Godric. If you prove I was wrong....."  
Harry secretly slipped one hand into his pocket and gripped his wand. "I won't tell Godric, I won't tell anyone," he said quickly.   
Salazar nodded. "Goodnight Harry." 

 

"So Laughing Boy's let his snake loose in here, has he?" Said Ron furiously.   
"Not loose, it's just in the Chamber, can't get out unless someone lets it out," Harry pointed out.  
"That's not the point! That thing could have killed my little sister!"   
"Yeah and it very nearly did kill me, remember?"   
"Oh, yeah." Ron looked shamefaced. "Sorry."  
"Don't worry," Harry sighed.  
"Do you think we should tell Godric?" Ron asked.  
Harry thought about that, he wasn't scared of what Slytherin might try to do to him, but he had to decide what was for the best.  
"No," he said finally, "we're supposed to prevent Slytherin leaving, remember? If Godric chucks him out we're back where we started."  
The next day was a Sunday, As the weather was warm and sunny Godric organised a game of Quidditch among the students. Harry and Ron joined in too although they kept making mistakes, being used to the rules from their own time. However as Quidditch was quite a new game, Godric just assumed they had never played before.   
Hermione left them to it and went inside, thinking she'd write some more of her Hogwarts: A History updates.  
On the way to her room, Hermione passed Rowena's open door. Helga, who was sitting on the bed, smiled and waved to her.  
"Hello Hermione," smiled Rowena, "are you doing anything?"  
"No, I'm not," Hermione smiled back. "Why? Do you need some help with something?"   
"We'd like another woman's opinion, we are making a few desicions about my wedding, I was wondering which dress I should wear."  
Rowena held up two dresses, one blue and white, one red and black with gold detailing.  
"What do you think Hermione, blue or red? I've always liked blue best but Godric likes red and it does go well with my hair."  
"Well, I'd think blue," said Hermione, feeling slightly thrown.   
"Or maybe green," Rowena added suddenly, "I think green rather suits me."  
"Or how about white?" Hermione suggested. "Where I come from brides usually wear white, I think it would look really nice with your hair."  
"That's a different idea," said Rowena thoughtfully. "Yes, I think I like that. Perhaps the white dress with the gold edging."  
"I think so," said Helga, "that dress would look lovely with the necklace Godric gave you."   
"It would," Rowena agreed. "Well, that's decided."   
"So, would you also like the dining hall decorated in white?" Asked Helga.  
"Oh no, that would look too plain," Rowena said, firmly. "No the banners must be red and blue."  
"Although," she added, "I did think perhaps we should hold the feast in the grounds instead - if the weather's nice of course."   
Hermione smiled sadly, her new friend seemed so happy and excited about the wedding that Hermione knew wouldn't happen. 

 

Harry looked at the founders sitting around the table.  
"I can't really tell you who we really are," he began, then decided that wasn't the best way to start. "It doesn't matter anyway. The important thing is we were sent here to help you." That was true at least.   
"Help us with what?" Demanded Slytherin.   
"We have to help the four of you to stay together despite your differences." Harry sighed, realising how lame it sounded.  
"But we are all together," said Helga, gently, "we may all be different but we are still a group of four, who have created a school together."  
"Yes, for now," Harry explained. "But it won't last. Unless we can help you to make it last."  
He looked helplessly at Hermione, remembering her outburst before.  
"If we don't nip it in the bud. Here and now!" Hermione said firmly. "The whole wizarding world will divide into separate groups with different ideas and fight each other for control. If your school can stay united, you teach the next generation to work together and tolerate each other and they'll pass on those ideals to their next generation and so on."  
"And how exactly can you be so sure of this?" Asked Slytherin with a Snape-like sneer.  
"It doesn't matter how we know all this. The important thing is to keep the four of you together," Hermione almost shouted in frustration, "we're here to help. We were sent here to help you. And we're not leaving until we know you're going to be alright together."  
"This is ridiculous. I refuse to listen to these....people," Slytherin snarled. He stood up and left the room.  
"Don't mind him," Helga said apologetically, "he's always been short-tempered and brusque. The rest of us will listen to you."  
Harry sighed, it was always the same, Slytherins versus the rest of the school. He'd have to try a different approach, perhaps he could speak to Salazar alone and come up with some other story that he would listen to, Salazar had said that he thought he could trust him.

 

"I think I'll have a word with Slytherin by myself," Harry told his friends quietly.  
"I'd rather come with you, mate," Ron said firmly, "just in case he gets nasty, I mean you don't know what he might do."  
"Alright," Harry agreed, not feeling like arguing. "But stay under the cloak, unless I need you. I'd rather he thought I was alone."  
"In that case, I'm coming too," said Hermione firmly.  
"Fine," Harry said quickly.

 

Harry led the way to Slytherin's study and knocked on the door, while Ron and Hermione hid under the cloak, there was no answer. Harry knocked again.  
"I don't think he's in," said Hermione.   
"Okay, let's try the library," Harry suggested.

 

They made their way downstairs again and back through the hall to the library, Hermione turned the handle and started to push the door open.   
"Who's there!" Demanded Slytherin's voice, from inside.  
"Sounds like he's up to something, Quick!" Harry whispered, throwing the cloak over himself and his friends.  
Slytherin slammed the door open and glared into the empty hall, the trio slid past him with practised stealth and huddled against the wall. They didn't have to worry too much about being noticed, the library was in darkness apart from the fire.   
Slytherin, apparantly satisfiying himself that the hall was deserted, returned to the book he'd been reading. After about ten minutes he closed it and walked over to the fire, where he stood staring thoughtfully into the flames.   
The trio stayed as silent as possible but were begining to feel a little cramped, Harry was just thinking this had been a bad idea when the door opened again. Slytherin looked round, saw it was Rowena entering and returned to silent contemplation of the fire.   
"What are you doing in here alone?" She asked.  
"I was just thinking." Salazar replied quietly. "About the four of us and the school's future."  
Rowena walked over and stood behind him. "That sounds a little ominious."   
"Yesterday Godric as good as said he doesn't want to take the school any further."   
"I'm sure he did not say that," Rowena replied calmly.   
He turned to face her. "Rowena, has it never occured to you that the two of us could run this school much more successfully together. Without the others?"  
"I'm sorry? I'm not sure I understand you," Rowena said carefully. It was obvious to Harry that she did understand but didn't want to believe he had just said it.  
"You and I have the intelligence, the capabilities. The others are holding us back. If we rid ourselves of them, we can achieve so much more."  
Rowena looked shocked. "I will not even consider such a possibility! Helga is my friend, she has been since childhood, she is more of a sister to me. And Godric.... I love Godric. What more is there to say?"  
"Godric is a reckless fool," Salazar replied quietly.  
"That is true, I cannot deny it," Rowena agreed reluctantly. "But what has that to do with my feelings for him?" She demanded.  
"He is not right for you Rowena, he is not what you need."  
"Then what do you think I need?" She asked. "What are you saying?"  
"I think we all know what he's saying," Muttered Harry under his breath.  
"Don't do it Rowena," Slytherin caught her by the shoulders and gazed down into her eyes. "Don't marry him. Marry me."  
Rowena stared back at him. "What?" She almost whispered.  
"Think about it. I can give you so much more than Godric," he said softly. "I love you Rowena."   
"No you don't," Rowena said flatly, "it's not me you love, it's my pure-blood."  
Slytherin laughed and stroked her hair. "I admit it would be a terrible pity, if the last of the Ravenclaws married a man of muggle parentage. But you're wrong Rowena, I love you, your intelligence, your determination, your strength, your beauty."   
Rowena silently gazed back at him, as if she'd been hyponotised.  
"Forget Godric, forget Helga." He continued. "We can do it together. We can run this school as husband and wife, build it up into something worthwhile and shape the future of the wizarding world for the better. What do you say?" He leant forward to kiss her.   
For a second it looked as if she was going to allow him to, then she firmly pulled herself out of his grip.  
"How dare you!" She said loudly. "Even if I didn't already belong to Godric, you are the last man I could ever marry! I despise everything you stand for!" She turned and walked away.  
"Marry Godric Gryffindor," Slytherin said coldly, "and one day, you'll wish you hadn't."  
"That may be true," snapped Rowena, "but at least I'll wish I hadn't for the right reasons."   
Slytherin pulled out his wand and pointed it at her back. "Imperio," he said cooly.  
Rowena stopped in her tracks, then slowly turned around and walked back towards him.  
"That's better," Slytherin said calmly, putting his wand away. He put his hands on her shoulders again and smiled down at her. "Now you're going to forget about Godric, aren't you?"  
"Who's Godric?" Rowena replied, dreamily.  
"Godric's no one." Slytherin told her, dismissively. "You're mine now. Aren't you?"  
"Yes." She replied, in the same dreamy voice.  
Slytherin stroked her cheek. "That's my good girl. I love you Rowena."  
"I love you too, Master," she responded. He went to kiss her again, this time she made no move to stop him.

 

"Rowena, No!" Hermione shouted, leaping out from under the invisibility cloak.  
The shock of her sudden appearance broke the spell, Salazar and Rowena turned to stare at her in astonishment.  
"Hermione? Where did you come from?" Rowena asked, amazed. Then glared at Slytherin and slapped him across the face. "What did you just do to me?" She demanded, furiously.  
He gave Hermione an angry look and strode out of the room.  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Rowena quickly.   
"I think so." She rubbed her head, vaugely. "What happened?"   
Harry and Ron came forward from the corner. "That was the Imperius curse," Harry explained.   
"It turns you into a puppet," Ron continued, "it makes you do or say, whatever they want you to. He would know that one."  
"Hello, my lovem" said Godric, entering by the side door.  
Rowena turned around "Godric." She ran towards him and flung her arms around him."I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She started crying.  
"What's wrong darling?" Godric asked, patting her shoulder helplessly.   
"I can't tell you," she sobbed. "I just...I love you Godric, I love you so much."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and, by silent agreement, left the room.

 

"Did you see that?" Ron said furiously. "He was gonna steal Godric's girlfriend and stab him in the back, and Godric doesn't know and still trusts him! And he knows the Imperius curse."  
"Ron, before you have another anti-Slytherin rant. I want to say something important," said Hermione. "I think we've just made a big change. Or I have."  
"How?" Demanded Ron.  
Hermione sighed. "Godric was about to enter the room. Don't you see? He was supposed to come in while Slytherin was kissing Rowena."  
"That would have put a dent in their relationship," Harry agreed. "So you think you've saved their marriage?"  
"Probably." Hermione nodded. "And we weren't meant to do that, we were only meant to change one thing and I really don't think Slytherin's going to stay now." She ran a hand through her hair, biting her lower lip thoughtfully. "I'm sorry Harry, I think I've messed up."

Harry hardly slept that night, he had too much to think about. Was Hermione right, had she managed to mess up the whole mission? He didn't blame her, she'd acted on impulse and, Harry thought, he'd probably have done the same himself if she'd given him a chance.  
Even if no one had intervened, how would things have worked out? Slytherin would almost certainly have left, possibly taking an Imperiused Rowena with him, and things would be back where they'd started.  
Perhaps there was still a chance to save the situation, but how? It was at that point Harry's train of thought ground to a halt, he had no ideas on that issue at all.  
Eventually Harry fell asleep for a few hours and woke early the following morning. After considering it for a while, he woke Ron as well and they went to find Hermione. She was already awake, or half awake, they found her in the library, slumped in a chair.   
"Hello, Harry, Ron," she yawned.  
"Morning," Ron replied and collapsed into another chair.  
Harry sat down too and smiled at Hermione. "Couldn't sleep either?"  
"Harry I'm really sorry..." she began.  
"It wasn't your fault," he told her firmly, "but we've got to decide what we're going to do now."  
"What's all that shouting," Ron groaned, "it's too early."  
Harry realised the sound of raised voices was coming through the half open door.  
"Sounds like someone's having a row out there," he observed and went to close the door. 

 

Slytherin and Godric were standing half way up the stairs, having a furious argument. Harry changed his mind about shutting the door on them, this could be important.  
Hermione and Ron joined him and they quietly moved into the Entrance Hall to get a better view of what was happening.  
"...I've been studying, discovering new spells, new species," Slytherin was shouting, "and what have you been doing, fighting dragons?"  
"Someone has to protect this school," Godric protested.  
"Yes, and that's all you are really any good for, Godric," Slytherin replied nastily, "you have very little magical talent, I regret that I wasted my time with you."  
He turned his back on Godric and strode down the stairs, and across the Hall.   
Godric stormed after him. "I will not torelate any more of your insults, this school would not even exist without me."  
"And it won't go any further with you." Slytherin, rounded on him again. "Although it may become a breeding ground for the devolpment of Muggle-born filth."  
Rowena and Helga, accompanied by several students, were standing in an upstairs corridor, watching them apprehensively over the banisters.  
"You call us filth," Godric replied in an equally nasty voice. "I think you're secretly afraid of Muggle-borns, afraid that they may turn out more powerful than you"  
"I am merely concerned that they will destroy our way of life. Muggle-borns will never make good wizards, you yourself are proof of that."  
"If you say one more word..." snarled Godric.  
"I've tried. I tried to teach you, to help you develop your powers," Slytherin continued, cooly, "but now I can see all you are is a worthless, talentless, foolish..."  
"If you say one more word, our friendship is over!" Godric thundered.  
"...Mudblood!" Slytherin finished, spitting the word out and strode towards the door.  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Slytherin!"   
Slytherin turned to face Godric. "And why not?" He demanded.   
Godric pulled his sword out. "You will not insult my bloodline, then walk away."  
Slytherin laughed. "Oh yes, same old Godric. Everything leads to a fight."  
"I think we'd better get out the way," Hermione muttered to Harry and Ron, she grabbed them by the arms and started pulling them into the corridor that led to the kitchens.  
"It doesn't have to," Godric replied, "I'll give you a chance to apologise before we spill any blood."  
Slytherin walked towards Godric, pointing his wand. "Pathetic little mudblood really thinks he can fight me and win."  
"Kick his butt, Godric!" Ron yelled.

 

Slytherin either ignored Ron or hadn't heard. "Serpensortia!" He snapped.  
A large black snake exploded out of the end of his wand and landed on the floor in front of Godric, hissing loudly and stopping him in his tracks.  
Godric raised his sword in both hands, Slytherin aimed his wand in the direction of the kitchens. "Accio knives."   
Hermione screamed as thirty-odd knives of assorted sizes flew down the corridor towards them, razor sharp edges gleaming. The trio ducked and ran for the stairs.  
The snake, fangs dripping venom, reared up at Godric who swung his sword and chopped it's head off, as Slytherin flicked his wand to re-direct the knives.  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined Helga and Rowena in the safety of the upstairs corridor.  
Rowena screamed as Slytherin's knives flew towards Godric like a flock of attacking birds.   
"Bloody Hell!" Yelled Ron.  
Godric brought his sword up in swift, sharp movements, knocking knives out of the air.  
"Expelliarmus," Slytherin commanded and Godric's sword flew out his hand and clattered across the floor.  
"Protego," Godric yelled, whipping out his wand, most of the remaining knives bounced harmlessly off the shield and fell to the ground, although a few had already hit him.  
Slytherin immediatly flicked his wand at a nearby statue, which leapt off it's pedastal and ran towards Godric, swinging one stone arm as if to smash him across the head. Godric dropped to the ground and rolled out of harm's way, before sending a Reductor curse at the statue, which hit it in the chest, causing it to explode and spray the hall with rubble, hitting both wizards.  
"Impedimenta!" Shouted Slytherin as Godric made a dive for his sword, he was blasted backwards across the hall.  
Harry and Ron instantly drew their own wands.   
"No," whispered Rowena, grabbing their arms. "He'll never forgive me if I don't let him fight this battle on his own."  
Godric struggled to get up as Slytherin advanced towards him.  
"Had enough yet, Godric?" Asked Slytherin, smiling evily.  
"We haven't even started," Godric laughed. "Accio sword!"  
"Incendio." Slytherin flicked his wand towards the velvet hangings behind Godric and they erupted into flames and fell to the floor, narrowly missing him.   
Godric leapt away from the burning fabric, and swung his sword at Slytherin's head.  
"Protego," Slytherin snapped instantly and Godric's sword bounced off the shield, causing him to drop it.  
"Aguamenti," whispered Hermione and a jet of water flew from her wand and put out the fire before it could do further damage.  
"Impedimenta," Slytherin said again and Godric was blasted off his feet a second time.   
"You see, I was absolutely right," Slytherin smirked down at his former friend, "you're incapable of fighting with magic alone, mudblood. You always need that trusty sword of yours."  
"Incendio," snapped Godric, a jet of fire flew from his wand towards Slytherin, missed completely and set fire to the banisters.  
"Bad aim, mudblood," Slytherin laughed, as Hermione quietly existinguished it.  
"Expelliarmus!" Responded Godric and Slytherin's wand flew into the corner, he ran to retrieve it and Godric ran for his sword.

 

The two wizards slowly advanced towards each other again, Helga nervously bit her lip and gripped the banisters, turning her knuckles white.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Slytherin suddenly shot at Godric who instantly dropped to the floor and the spell shot over his head and knocked a chunk out of a doorframe.  
"Impedimenta," he shot back, this time it was Slytherin who was blasted backwards.  
"Feel free to surrender at any time," Godric laughed.   
"I think not," Slytherin replied, he stood up, smily coldly and raised his wand. "Crucio!"   
Godric collapsed, convulsing and screaming on the floor.  
"Godric!" Screamed Rowena.  
"What was that?" Gasped Helga, shocked.  
"The dark side's favourite." Harry muttered.  
"Rowena, don't!" Hermione shouted after Rowena, who was rushing down the stairs towards Godric.  
"Imperio." Slytherin jerked his wand from Godric to Rowena, she stopped instantly, frozen to the spot.  
Released from Cruciatus, Godric quickly fumbled around for his own wand.  
"Should I do that again?" Slytherin smiled, turning attention back to him. "Or should I finish it now? Avada Ked..."  
"Stupefy!" Bellowed Godric, the jet of red light flew from his wand, hit Slytherin in the face and knocked him to the ground, this time he stayed down.

 

Rowena unfroze and ran to Godric, as he hauled himself up and brushed at his singed clothes. She flung herself at him, almost knocking him back down.   
"Don't make a fuss, darling," Godric smiled and kissed her, "I feel fine."  
Rowena released him, "look at the state of you!"  
"And look at the hall," Godric grinned, putting his sword away.   
"Never mind the hall," Rowena sighed. She touched her wand tip to his knife injuries, healing them.  
Helga and the trio hurried down the stairs towards them, followed by the students.  
"Is he dead?" Helga whispered, looking at Slytherin.  
"No, just unconcious," Hermione reassured her.  
"Nice stunner, mate," Harry grinned at Godric.  
"Thank you for showing me that one, Harry." Godric smiled gratefully and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, who wants a drink?"


End file.
